puppet_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Stories
This article is about the web series for other uses see Puppet Stories (disambiguation) Puppet Stories is a British adult animated web series created by Sam Djan it will premiere on October 22nd 2016. It focuses on a world populated by puppets. It's main characters are Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam who go to university and go on adventures. Along with lots of supporting characters It spawned several shorts, 4 specials, 2 spin-offs, 4 feature films and 3 spin-off films. Main Characters Main article: List of Characters * Calvin Richardson is a smart, nice, kind boy and is the leader of the group and is Sally's boyfriend * Bill Parker is a funny, dim-witted, spoiled boy who was born with a disorder and has a crush on Stephanie * Sally Jones is a sensible, attractive and an intelligent girl and is Calvin's girlfriend * Sam Williams is a clever, bright and awkward boy he has a crush on Kelly Setting Main article: Puppet Stories World The main location in Puppet Stories World where all the characters live. Most of the characters live in an apartment. The landmarks are similar to the locations in London, Barking and Dagenham. History Puppet Stories was in development in 2013 it was originally going to be a TV Series but then Sam Djan decided to make it a web series. It started with the Unaired Pilot and a series was created. Sam Djan created 9 short films including the Unaired Pilot featuring the four main characters. It revolved around Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam who discuss about things in their life. Early sketches were drawn by Sam Djan which was Calvin he later becomes the main character of the series. He created 3 more main characters Bill, Sally and Sam and created lots of supporting characters. The series references or parody films, songs and TV Shows. Episodes Main article: List of Episodes * Puppet Stories has had 24 seasons and 480 episodes. Seasons In Other Media Films Main article: Puppet Stories (film series) A feature film based on the series was released called Puppet Stories The Movie. it was followed by three sequels and a spin off series called Animation Wars. * Puppet Stories The Movie (2017) * Puppet Stories 2 Escape From London (2018) * Puppet Stories 3 The Evil World (2019) * Puppet Stories 4 Revenge of the Dimensions (2020) * Animation Wars * Animation Wars 2 * Animation Wars 3 Spin Offs Puppet Stories has some spin off series. * Puppet Stories Shorts is a spin off series of short films that focuses on the characters. * Puppet Stories Adverts is a spin off of the series it focuses on the characters promoting electricity. Specials * Puppet Stories and The Serial Killer (2017) * Puppet Stories Into The World Of Puppets (2017) * Puppet Stories Vs. The Giant Robot (2018) * Puppet Stories Deep and Shallow (2018) Theme Song Main article: Puppet Stories Theme Song The Puppet Stories Theme Song has an instrumental tune and it shows Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam. As they run during the song it shows different colour backgrounds. There has been episodes where the theme song is not featured. Cast Reaction Trivia Category:Series Category:Featured Articles